A Light Beside You
by Overcooked Potato
Summary: Air bening mengalir disudut mata Natalia, tempiasnya pecah diatas pisau perak kebanggaannya, seiring dengan meluapnya emosi untuk segera bertemu dengan dirinya.AmeBela pair.AU.My first fanfict.Wanna read and review?


**Disclaimer:****Axis Powers Hetalia always belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning:AU,OOC(maybe?),Straight pairing,sedikit scene violence,plot gaje,typo,deskripsi dan ejaan yang masih berantakan=,="deelel**

**A Light Beside You**

.

America-belarus

.

.

Jam istirahat kedua.

Gadis itu berjalan di pinggiran koridor sekolah. Agak terhuyung-huyung. Rambut perak panjangnya mengembang dan berdesir-desir dimainkan angin. Seperti naga putih yang membelit langit. Tatapan dari dua biji mata birunya kosong. Seolah memberi perintah pada yang disekitarnya untuk tak perlu menanyakan apa dan mau kemana dia.

.

.

_"Dasar gadis Russia menjijikkan! "_

.

.

Kau tahu? Bila ditanya,sebenarnya bukan keinginannya berada di tempat ini. Dan kalau saja ia mau, dia bisa saja berkata pada mereka bahwa dia orang Bellorusia. Dan orang Bellorusia berbeda dengan Russia.

Tapi dibalik sosoknya yang kelihatan menyeramkan bagi hampir semua orang, penyendiri dan terlihat tidak mau berbaur, sebenarnya dia tidak punya cukup keberanian untuk berkata pada mereka. Karena mereka berbeda dengan dirinya.

.

.

Di salah satu bilik toilet di sudut gedung sekolah. Inilah tempat terbaik baginya. Jauh dari mulut-mulut busuk yang mereka lontarkan setiap melihat dirinya, juga rambut peraknya.

Lantai bilik yang tergenang air. Coretan-coretan di dinding. Dia mengeluarkan benda kesayangannya. Sebuah pisau perak. Hadiah dari ayahnya ketika ia berumur 7 tahun. Yang membuat orangtuanya bercerai. Dia tahu, sang ayah membunuh orang dengan pisau perak yang dihadiahkan untuknya. Kemudian sang ayah masuk penjara. Lalu mati. Dan dia tak pernah mengingatnya lagi.

Hari pertama ia sekolah di tempat inipun, disambut tatapan aneh oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Jika kau bertanya, dia juga tidak tahu. Yang dia tahu, dia berbeda dengan mereka. Rambut perak,mata biru, kulit seputih beras, dan tatapan menusuk yang membuat garis pembatas antara dia dan orang lain. Yang membuatnya enggan didekati.

_"apa ini, Natalia? mengapa kau membawa benda seperti ini ke sekolah? "_

Di hari pemeriksaan, orang-orang mengetahui perihal pisau peraknya. Dia tak bisa berkata-kata. Lidahnya kelu. Apa yang harus ia sampaikan? Apapun itu, dia tidak mau kalau sampai benda kesayangannya direbut darinya. Dan hari-harinya bagai neraka sejak saat itu.

.

.

_"Natalia? Tidak,ah. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya. Kau saja yang menyerahkan lembar fotokopian itu! "_

_"Maaf pak, boleh saya pindah bangku ke depan? "_

_"Anak pindahan itu benar-benar berbeda, ya. Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. "_

.

.

Natalia membuka perban di tangannya. Dan terlihatlah guratan-guratan pisau di pergelangan tangannya dengan ukuran yang berbeda-beda. Beberapa ada yang masih lembab. Dan irisan disetiap guratan itu membawa kenikmatan tersendiri bagi dirinya.

Dia tak ingin apapun. Dia hanya menginginkan ketenangan. Dan saat ini adalah segala-galanya baginya. Pun dia tak pernah tahu, sejak kapan hobinya ini berubah menjadi sebuah candu untuknya. Yang juga membuatnya semakin dijauhi oleh semua orang. Tapi toh, dia tidak peduli lagi. Karena Dia sadar, sudah terlanjur tak ada tempat untuknya disini.

Sampai ia bertemu dengannya.

* * *

><p>"Jangan menunjukkan wajahmu di depan kami lagi! "<p>

Seru salah satu dari mereka sebelum gerombolan gadis-gadis itu meninggalkan Natalia -yang sudah penuh memar di wajahnya- di sudut gudang sekolah. Natalia terdiam. Dia tidak menyangka kalau dia akan diperlakukan seperti ini. Hanya karena tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu kakak kelasnya itu.

Saat Natalia yang tengah kepayahan bangkit dari posisinya..

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kau tak apa-apa? "

Natalia terkejut karena tiba-tiba pemuda itu muncul. Pemuda itu berambut pirang. Yang kelihatan bercahaya ditimpa terik matahari. Juga kacamatanya yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Dia juga bermata biru. Sama seperti Natalia. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya ditempat seperti ini?

"Oi, Alfred, kau sedang apa? Ayo cepat ambil bolanya! "Teriak seseorang dari jauh yang kemudian disahut oleh Alfred.

"Iya iya, tunggu sebentar! "

Setelah urusan dengan salah satu temannya itu selesai, perhatian Alfred kembali tertuju padanya.

"He-hei, kau tak apa? Kelihatannya sakit sekali,mau kutemani ke klinik sekolah? "Tawar Alfred begitu ia melihat beberapa luka lebam kebiruan di wajah Natalia, juga di tangan kanannya. Ia tampak mendekati Natalia dengan hati-hati, karena dia sadar akan tatapan tajam yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Tidak usah takut, aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Oh iya, namaku Alfred, Alfred . Kamu? Ah, aku baru kali ini melihatmu, apa kau murid baru? "Rentetan pertanyaan itu ia ucapkan dengan wajah ceria yang biasanya selalu ia tunjukkan pada kemudian menjulurkan tangannya sebagai salam perkenalan.

Sayang, hal yang dilakukannya ini tidak begitu mendapat sambutan bagus dari Natalia. Gadis itu hanya memandanginya dengan tatapan sinis. Kemudian ia bangkit sendiri dari posisinya, membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor dan berjalan sambil meringis memegangi tangan kanannya. Mengacuhkan Alfred.

"Ah, tung- "

"Natalia Arlovskaya. "

Itulah perkenalan singkat darinya. Sebelum kemudian berbalik memunggungi Alfred dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Natalia heran pada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia yang biasanya pendiam dan tertutup itu, mau menyebutkan namanya pada seorang pemuda asing yang baru ditemuinya hari ini?

.

.

Sejak saat itu, pemuda tersebut selalu menghampirinya. Saat di perpustakaan. Saat ia membawa banyak buku. Saat ia makan siang. Saat ia akan mengambil sepatu di rak. Dan banyak lagi momen-momen yang tidak dapat direkam oleh otaknya.

Alfred selalu menghampirinya dengan wajahnya yang ceria. Menemaninya. Sekadar bercerita tak penting, atau menggodanya. Biarpun reaksi Natalia tetap sama, tidak begitu memperdulikannya.

Tapi, entah mengapa, Alfred tahu. Bahwa kehadirannya sedikit demi sedikit mengusir rasa kesepian di hati Natalia. Dan memang itulah yang ia dirasakan saat ini.

Hingga suatu hari, untuk pertama kalinya Alfred melihat Natalia menangis.

Natalia duduk di sudut gedung dekat gudang sekolah. Tempatnya digencet waktu itu. Juga tempatnya pertama kali bertemu dengan Alfred. Dia duduk ia tenggelamkan diantara kedua lengannya yang ditopang oleh lututnya. Dari luar memang tak terlihat, tapi Alfred tahu, gadis itu sedang menangis.

Kemudian Alfred duduk disampingnya. Ia memandangi beberapa pohon beringin muda yang ada tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sinar matahari terlihat semakin bercahaya menerobos celah-celah rimbunan daun dan ranting pepohonan itu.

"Natalia, aku sebenarnya tidak tahu masalahmu. Dan aku yakin kamu pun tak ingin aku tahu dan mencampuri urusanmu. "Ucapnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Alfred sedikit berbohong. Ia sangat tahu apa yang menimpa gadis itu, permasalahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan mengapa ia selalu sendiri. Alfred tahu. Karena matanya tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Natalia.

"Tapi aku tahu kau gadis yang tegar. Terlihat dari sorot matamu. Dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan perdulikan omongan mereka. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu apa adanya. Itulah yang membuatku tertarik padamu. Ingin selalu memperhatikanmu. Tak ingin kau luput dari perhatianku"

"..Karena kamu istimewa. "

.

.

* * *

><p>Entah sudah guratan keberapa yang ia torehkan di pergelangan tangannya yang tadinya mulus itu. Semakin ia mengirisnya. Semakin ia melihat darahnya mengalir, berbaur dengan genangan air dibawahnya. semakin ia melihat pisau peraknya diperciki oleh noda merah itu-<p>

Semakin melekat pula ingatannya yang tertuju pada pemuda itu. Pemuda bernama Alfred .

_"..Karena kamu istimewa. "_

Air bening mengalir dari sudut mata Natalia. Tempiasnya pecah diatas pisau perak kebanggaannya. Mengalir dan bermuara diantara guratan putih di pergelangan tangannya. Luapan emosi yang tersirat dari butir-butir air mata yang mengalir dari dua biji mata indah itu.

Perasaan yang menyesakkan. Perasaan yang tak pernah dirasakan Natalia sebelumnya. Yang mendorongnya untuk melemparkan pisau peraknya, keluar dari tempat itu.

Tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang menatap aneh pada dirinya. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang tak memberi tempat untuk dirinya. Tanpa memperdulikan mereka yang tak berharap pada dirinya.

Dia terus berlari. Mencari sosoknya. Mencari seorang Alfred yang mau menerima dirinya yang seperti ini. Tanpa imbalan. Tanpa keterpaksaan. Hanya ketulusan yang dapat dilihat Natalia dari setiap hal yang ada pada dirinya. Alfred ..

Dirinyalah..yang memberi setitik cahaya dikehidupannya.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N:**Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic saya. Jadi…inilah fic perdana saya, haha. Dengan korban(?) pertama saya ,AmeBela. OTP saya setelah NethxNesia dan BelaRuss :3

Big thanks buat neechan saya tercinta,**YarnballVandal **a.k.a kuroshironimu yang sebelumnya sudah mengoreksi fic saya juga :) teman-teman FHI juga yang sudah memberitahu saya sedikit info cara mempublish cerita di ffn/masihradakatroksih*plakk

Fic saya masih punya banyak kekurangan. Jadi, saya akan senang sekali apabila ada yang mau memberi masukan, saran, atau concrit* sama aja ya* atau apapun itu, yang bisa membuat saya lebih baik di fic saya yang berikutnya. /kok saya formal amat yak? = ="

Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa di karya(abal) saya yang berikutnya~XD


End file.
